Packaging and dispenser devices are known that comprise a container provided on top with a pump that has a pushbutton and a horizontal outlet channel. In such devices, the pushbutton can be held securely in its closed position by being pushed into the body of the pump and then turned about a vertical axis of rotation. Such devices, however, may not give full satisfaction for several reasons.
In order to dispense a large amount of product it may be necessary to actuate the pushbutton several times or else to fit the container with a pump that delivers a large quantity of product each time the pushbutton is pressed. In some cases, however, the quantity dispensed can be excessive.
Furthermore, the area of the pushbutton on which the user presses may be relatively far away from the body of the container when the pushbutton is at rest, given the amplitude of pushbutton displacement. With large containers, it may become difficult to use the same hand both to actuate the pump and to hold the container.
In addition, in order to bring the pushbutton into its closed position, the user may need to dispense a dose of the product, which may not be needed and thus not used.
Finally, when the pushbutton is released, the product may remain in the outlet channel of the pushbutton and then escape onto the container and soil it.